Cas, ¿Qué tienen tus zapatos?
by Sherlock Rivas
Summary: Cas tenía una nueva costumbre, cada vez que hablaba con Dean, bajaba la mirada a sus pies. ¿Qué tenían sus zapatos tan interesante que no podía mirar a Dean a los ojos mientras hablaban? Dean quiso descubrirlo. DESTIEL, solo para mayores. Demon!Dean
1. mírame cuando te hablo

Cas tenía una nueva costumbre. Ya no le mantenía la mirada fija cuando hablaban como antes (bueno, antes se intimidaba por la mirada profunda que le sostenía por tiempo indefinido cada vez que hablaban), ahora mantenía la mirada sólo un rato y luego la bajaba a sus zapatos, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Y eso que eran los mismos zapatos de siempre, los mismos pantalones negros y la parte final de su gabardina lo que alcanzaría a ver. ¿Cómo podía ser eso más interesante que sus conversaciones?

Y está bien, que Cas había pasado por mucho, que había sido humano hace poco, que estaba a punto de desaparecer junto con la gracia que no le pertenecía (estaban trabajando en rastrear su gracia por cierto), pero que no debería desviar la mirada cuando le hablaba, tenía que prestarle atención! ¿o es que acaso ahora que era demonio ya no merecía respeto? Dean seguía siendo Dean! oh, espera... tal vez si es eso después de todo. Ahora era un jodido demonio. Un jodido y poderoso y prácticamente imposible de matar, demonio. Y que tal vez había cambiado su aspecto, ahora que lo pensaba, Cas era un ángel, y podía ver los verdaderos rostros de los demonios... Y entonces apareció la curiosidad. Maldita necesidad de saber lo que Cas veía, la próxima vez que pudieran hablar lo obligaría a sostenerle la mirada y a que le describiera exactamente como se veía. Vamos, que a él no le gustaba ser demonio, todas esas ganas de matar (que por cierto se sentía terriblemente bien) esas ganas de someter y hacer cosas solo por tener el poder para hacerlas lo carcomían por dentro y realmente le era muy difícil comportarse, y ahora encima enterarse de que era literalmente una abominación deforme se sumaría a su dolor...

- Cas, *le sostiene el rostro con las manos para evitar que el ángel mire hacia abajo* ¿Qué tienen tus zapatos?

- Nada, Dea-

- Entonces es definitivamente porque soy tan feo que no me aguantas, que no puedes sostenerme la mirada cuando hablamos... Descríbeme lo feo que soy

- No, Dean. Eres tú, tal y cual, solo tus ojos son negros ahora. Tu te convertiste en demonio por la marca, no por tortura como los comunes demonios-humonegro. Y no, no tienes nada de feo, no es por eso que no mantengo la mirada.

- Entonces Cas? Créeme que en serio hago lo posible por ayudarte a encontrar tu gracia, y se que tu estas ayudando en lo de volver a transformarme en humano y quiero que me mires cuando hablam-

- Es por otra cosa, Dean. Tiene que ver con mi experiencia siendo humano, me di cuenta de muchas cosas...

- Uhg, ok amigo, estoy escuchando

- ¿Y si después de escuchar decides no volver a escucharme?

- ¿Por qué haría eso?

- Por que me di cuenta que, Metatron en realidad me hizo darme cuenta... *Pone sus manos sobre las de Dean, que aún le sostienen el rostro* que todo lo he hecho por ti. Siendo humano me di cuenta que cada vez que te veía me dolía profundamente algo por dentro, y no sabía qué era. Siendo ángel de nuevo y dirigiendo a los demás ángeles me percaté que aún así todo lo hacía pensando en tí, Metatron me puso la trampa perfecta para llevar a los ángeles de su lado, él sabía que cada vez que me hicieran elegir, te escogería a ti. Porque te amo. Y no es solo por considerarme tu guardián, es, en un sentido completo, quiero estar contigo y hacerte entender mi amor en todos los sentidos posibles, por eso no te podía mantener la vista cada vez que-

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Dean lo estaba besando. Lujuriosamente. Pecaminosamente. Lo empujó contra una pared y lo atacó sin piedad, su lengua estaba por cada rincón de la boca del ángel, quien confundido, solo podía dejarse hacer. Se abrazó a Dean para sostenerse porque sentía que en cualquier momento acabaría en el suelo, y como no eran humanos que necesitasen realmente respirar, que no tenía tregua. Aún así cuando Dean mordió su cuello no pudo evitar gemir y luchar para recobrar el aire, es que todo esto, tan intenso de pronto lo descolocó. Dean era rápido, ya había hecho saltar quien sabe a donde su abrigo y chaqueta, y ya se encontraba desabotonando la blanca camisa que el ángel llevaba, hasta que lo detuvo, él también quería participar, y bueno, Dean llevaba mucha ropa. Así que mientras le quitaba la chaqueta y camisa a Dean le preguntó:

- Estás... seguro? digo, mi contenedor es hombre y tu prefieres a las-

- No me podría importar menos. No te quita lo sexy ni lo que me calientas

Dean chasqueó sus dedos y empezó a sonar música rock suave de fondo, Cas miró con cara de no saber que pasaba y Dean dijo "Es por Sam, él sabe que no debe molestar cuando hay música en mi cuarto... no si no quiere terminar traumado" dicho esto, terminó de sacarse la camiseta que le quedaba y se lanzó a Cas de nuevo, esta vez se dedicó a marcar un recorrido por el cuello del ángel bajando hasta su pecho, ahora descubierto por la ausencia de camisa. Entonces Cas rasguñó la espalda de Dean y este emitió un gruñido y mordió fuerte una de las tetillas de Cas, quien gimió ante la sorpresa y Dean lo sostuvo posesivamente. En cada cosa que hacía marcaba al ángel como suyo, PROPIEDAD DE DEAN WINCHESTER, Cas se retorció en respuesta a la lengua que jugaba en su ombligo y todo lo que se escuchaba era "Dean, Dean, Deaan" y uno que otro ruidito de los que Dean hacía con su lengua mientras jugaba en el ombligo de Cas. Y entonces bajó sus manos hasta la hebilla del pantalón, y empezó a bajarlo con ropa interior y todo. -Surprise, surprise- Cas estaba jodidamente despierto, Dean no pudo ayudarse a si mismo y dijo "menudo angelito que eres, eh Cas?" y su ángel se sonrojó y frunció un poco el ceño, pero esa visión no le duró mucho a Dean porque tomó el miembro con su mano para dirigirlo a a su boca y darle un solo chupetón, que cambió del todo la expresión de Cas y lo hizo emitir un gemido placentero, y entonces Dean repitió su movimiento y empezó a jugar ahí. Cas tomó un mechón del cabello de Dean y empujó dentro, como cobrándole por haberle hecho sonrojarse. Dean solo se rió y le guiñó un ojo para luego soltar un "me gusta rudo, baby dady" , y entonces Cas dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y simplemente disfrutó del buen rato que le estaba haciendo pasar Dean, sin soltar su cabeza, sus dedos acariciendo el cabello de Dean... le gustó mantener ese contacto. Estaba tan sumergido en el placer que casi no se dio cuenta cuando Dean llevó un dedo a su entrada y se puso a jugar también ahí, porque sabía que si Dean iba a hacer esto con él obviamente él estaría arriba... y que no se podía quejar, Dean lo estaba haciendo sentir realmente bien. hasta que se detuvo. Entonces Dean miró suplicante a Cas y le dijo "Cas, ya no puedo aguantar más, necesito entrar-" "fóllame ya, Dean Winchester" y entonces todo volvió a ser salvaje, Dean entró de una estocada en el ángel y este no pudo evitar quejarse, pero pronto se estuvo moviendo para hacerle saber a Dean que estaba bien, atrajo el cuerpo del ahora demonio y mordió su cuello, robándole así un suspiro, Cas también quería marcar a Dean. Luego de estar un rato así, frente a frente mientras se besaban, Dean le dio la vuelta a Cas dejándolo de rodillas, afirmándose con sus manos, para después morder su oreja y susurrar "quien es mi pequeña perra? eh, Cas?" mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las estocadas "Vamos Cas, responde!" y le dio una palmada en el trasero. Entonces Cas dio un gemido y respondió "yo, yo Deaan, aah" y entonces Dean solo podía ir más fuerte y más rápido, mientras marcaba también la espalda del ángel, cuando se dio cuenta de que este había llevado su mano hasta su miembro... "aah no, te correrás solo por sentirme dentro de ti, Cas, te bastará solo con eso" ... y Cas se calentó más (no se como eso fue posible) y entonces todo eran gemidos de placer y una letanía de "Dean" y "Cas" por un buen rato hasta que Dean puso a Cas de lado, levantandole una pierna y ahora a un ritmo frenético y errático llegaban hasta el clímax. Dean se quedó un rato dentro mientras disfrutaba de la vista del ángel esparcido en la cama disfrutando de lo que acababan de terminar. Cuando se salió se acostó sobre el ángel para besarlo lánguidamente y recuperar fuerzas. Las cuales no había realmente perdido, al menos no él, ahora que era demonio tenía muchos poderes y energía, pero disfrutó el estar tranquilo con el ángel de esa forma. Y entonces Cas le dio un último beso, antes de quedarse dormido. Era raro que un ángel durmiera, pero ya le había pasado antes a Cas cuando se había quedado sin baterías. Tendrían que encontrar su gracia, el ángel estaba muy debilitado.

* * *

Estaba aburrida en la cola del supermercado mirando mis pies, y me acordé de Cas porque estaba vistiendo mi gabardina... y entonces me pregunté, si Cas mirara hacia abajo, porqué lo haría? Y entonces esto surgió. Tengo pensado hacerle un capitulo más o dos, pero eso depende de si les gusta. Dejen reviews con opiniones y criticas, y eso, saludos!


	2. No mires a otro que no sea yo

Dean observó un rato a Cas mientras dormía. Respiración pesada y cara tranquila... La cara durmiente del ángel podía llegar a ser fascinante

"Si que eres todo un ángelito.."

Decidió ir a bañarse aún cuando no lo necesitara y pudiera limpiarse casi simplemente deseándolo, porque llevaba siendo demonio muy poco y aún tenía la costumbre de pensar como humano, pero la verdad es que con poderes todo era más fácil. Podía entender ahora lo poderoso que se sentía su hermano cuando era psíquico, poder mover las cosas con solo desearlo y otros trucos si que eran útiles. Pero bueno, iba a disfrutar de la buena presión de agua del búnker, como un cariño a si mismo.

Se tomó un baño a su estilo, demorando, esperaba que al salir tal vez Cas estaría despierto pero lo encontró tan durmiente como antes. Ojalá estuviera teniendo un buen sueño. Como él no necesitaba dormir se fue a la biblioteca, donde seguro encontraría a Sam leyendo algún libro. Le ayudaría a buscar pistas para encontrar la gracia de Cas o algo nuevo respecto a Caín que les ayudara con la marca y su maldición... Y exactamente ahí lo encontró.

- "Hey, Sammy"

- "Hola Dean, ¿haz visto a Cas?"

- "Si, está durmiendo" - Se sienta frente a Sam en la mesa y toma un libro

- "Al fin está usando su habitación, entonces"

- "No, está en la mía"

- "Qué? Qué hace en tu habitación? eso quiere decir que está... en tu cama, ¿qué le hiciste, Dean?"

- "Yo nada, tranquilo. Él solo está durmiendo"

- "Ok vamos a trabajar entonces."

Se pusieron a trabajar buscando pistas en libros y por internet, y se mantuvieron así por un rato hasta que Cas apareció. Estaba recién bañado y con ropa limpia de Dean, que le quedaba solo un poco grande, pero lo suficiente como para que se notara un poco de las marcas que Dean le dejó en el cuello. Cas se paró en frente de ellos y miró el suelo.

- "hola chicos"

- Cas, ¿qué tienen tus zapatos?- preguntó Sam, quien recién entonces se dio cuenta de las marcas del cuello- Dean, ¿¡qué le hiciste!?

Dean simplemente se apareció frente a Cas y lo besó, levantandole así la vista.

- Te dije Cas, que ya no puedes mirar a tus zapatos, solo yo puedo preguntarte por qué, no Sam.

- "Dean, qué demonios le hiciste a Cas!? Dean, cómo pudiste, él es un ángel! tu un demonio!"

- "Bueno Cas, qué te hice?

- "Nada que yo no quisiera"

Sam cambió su cara de disgusto entonces por una de confusión. Cas estaba diciendo que quería... hacer cosas con Dean? Sam se pasó las manos por la cara mientras procesaba. Dean era un demonio ahora. Cas era un ángel a punto de morir por no tener su propia gracia. Dean, el demonio, había corrompido al ángel. Pero el ángel en realidad quería ser corrompido. Entonces, era mutuo acuerdo, por lo que en realidad el demonio no había hecho nada malo? "Ok, lo tengo" pensó Sam.

- "Tengo la parte de que Cas quería, pero porqué lo hiciste tú, Dean? Se supone que tu eres... bueno, hetero"

- "Tengo la leve sensación de que eso era así Sam, pero creo que ahora no podría importarme menos. Podía, quería, así que lo hice."

- "Pero haz corrompido a un ángel del señor!"

- "El ya se había corrompido solito, recuerda, "La espada angelical""

- "Dejen de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí!" .- soltó entonces Castiel, algo desesperado porque los hermanos no le habían tomado atención en este rato.

Y entonces Sam y Dean se le quedaron viendo.

- "Bueno, yo.. soy un ángel caído en todos los sentidos, Sam... tu hermano no es culpable de eso. Yo siempre he sido un ángel diferente, incluso Naomi me lo dijo... que yo siempre me cuestionaba las cosas en vez de simplemente obedecer y por eso ella me "reprogramó" tantas veces."

- "Pero Cas, Dean es un demonio ahora... es un dem- oh, no me digas, que los demonios son tu tipo o algo?

- "No, Sam. No sé a qué te refieres. Amo a Dean desde hace mucho tiempo, según pude darme cuenta ..."

- "jajaj Cas, Sam lo decía por Meg... y que tal vez tiene razón. ¿Es porque soy demonio ahora?"- dice con un tono ya no tan amigable, una chispa de celos.

- "No Dean, es porque eras humano, desde que te saqué del infierno y te dejé mi marca en el hombro, desde que me intentaste matar en ese galpón, y cada vez que me decías que era un maldito robot, yo ya te..."

- "Wow, ok, ok. Corten el royo. Ya me quedó claro. Pero no anden besándose por aquí en publico que es incomodo. Ahora podríamos seguir trabajando"

Dean tomó a Cas del cuello y le dio un beso intenso.

- "¡DEAN! qué acabo de decir?"

- "Ok Sammy, pero es tu culpa por insinuar cosas que me ponen celoso"

Sam le lanzó un libro a la cabeza de Dean y este desapareció y apareció en la silla, por lo que el libro golpeó a Castiel.

- "ouch!"

- "ves Sammy? qué le hiciste a mi novio? ahora tendré que consolarlo porque lo golpeaste. Ven aquí Cas"- estiró su mano en dirección a Cas e hizo que se moviera (con sus poderes de demonio) hasta donde estaba él. Se quedó sentado e hizo que Cas se sentara en su regazo.

- "Dónde duele Cas?"

- "Está bien Dean, no molestes a tu hermano" - Cas se sentó en la silla contigua y tomó un libro. Sam puso cara de "bitch"

Siguieron buscando pistas hasta Sam recibió una llamada de Jody, quien tenía un caso.

- "Uff, por fin, podré salir de aquí. Jody tiene un caso en el que necesita ayuda, me voy con ella. Dean te quedas porque sería un shock.. ya sabes, si se le sale "Cristo" o algo..." - los ojos de Dean se tornaron negros ante la palabra, sin importar lo fuerte que era, no podía evitar la reacción...

- "Bien entonces yo voy contigo" - dijo Cas

- "No Cas, es un caso simple de wendigo, y creo que tú estás casi sin baterías. Quédate aquí y ve que el demonio se porte bien"

Sam demoró la nada misma en irse y por supuesto, se llevó el impala.

- "Al fin solos, Cas..." dijo Dean y luego se pasó la lengua por los labios, cosa que hizo que a Cas le diera un escalofrío.

- "ugh, eh, Dean, deberíamos seguir leyendo estos libros o buscando dónde está mi gracia..."

Dean hizo caso omiso y tomó a Cas por el cuello de la camiseta (SU camiseta en el cuerpo de Cas) y lentamente, besó y succionó sobre una de las marcas que había dejado en el cuello del ángel (normalmente no habrían quedado marcas, pero sin sus baterías Cas era casi casi humano..)

- "aaahg... Dean! al menos vamos a tu cuarto..."

En respuesta Dean pasó su lengua desde donde estaba en el cuello hasta detrás de la oreja, para morder el lóbulo y luego susurrar:

- "Eres un sucio, Cas. Te pusiste mi ropa porque sabías que me pondría... no te saldrá barata esta, angelito."

Cas se estremeció porque la voz había salido ronca de lujuria y el calor húmedo en su oreja le dio otra serie de escalofríos. Y entonces pasó sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Dean y lo besó lo más lujuriosamente que pudo, y el demonio le cogió las piernas para subirlo a la mesa al mismo tiempo que con un solo ademán de su mano mandó a volar todo lo que había sobre la mesa (los poderes le eran útiles en eso al menos) y estaban en eso cuando...

- "Hey chicos, se me quedaron unas bengalas por aquí, creo que me van a ser útil- qué demonios? Cristo, en serio tienen que liarse sobre la mesa de la biblioteca?"

Y Sam avanzó a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban Dean y Cas, y como no sabían lo que haría, les tomó de sorpresa cuando Sam golpeó a Cas y lo dejó inconsciente. El ángel en serio estaba debil.

- "Pero Sam, ¿qué te pasa? ¿porqué le hiciste eso a Cas? ¿qué eres homofóbico ahora acaso o... estás celoso?"

- "Ahg cállate Dean, ya te dije que no me parece bien que estés corrompiendo a Cas, además creo que no lo has pensado bien. Tengo la sensación de que estás jugando con los sentimientos de Cas porque el te quiere en serio, y a ti te da lo mismo. De hecho creo que te daría lo mismo incluso besarme a mi, que soy tu hermano, solo por quitarte las ganas. Y no, que no eres completamente tu, y hasta que vuelvas a ser humano y seas tu por completo de nuevo, no te dejaré abusar de Cas"

Dicho esto, se llevó al ángel en brazos hasta una habitación especial que había preparado en caso de emergencia, de tener que mantener separados al ángel y al demonio. Por dentro, estaba lleno de sellos para mantener cautivo al ángel, y por fuera, lleno de sellos anti-demonio. No sabía que tan eficaces serían contra el nuevo poder de Dean, pero al menos había puesto todo su esfuerzo. Revisó que hubieran botellas de agua y comida suficientes para el par de días que estaría fuera, y se fijó que Cas estuviera cómodo y tapado sobre la cama. Salió de la habitación para irse de una vez.

- "Sam, por favor quita esas malditas marcas, quiero ver como está Cas. No quiero romper el búnker."

- "Es por tu propio bien, Dean. Cuando vuelvas a ser humano me lo agradecerás."

- "Qué en el infierno podría estar bien con esto? Déjame pasar, maldición!"

- "Adios, Dean"

Y entonces si quedó solo frente a la puerta de la habitación, impotente por no poder pasar (al parecer incluso la increíble fuerza que tenía ahora no era suficiente sin la práctica necesaria) y sin saber como estaba Cas, porque estaba bien que estuviera debilitado, pero ¿caer inconsciente por un puñetazo, cuando la vez que intentó golpearlo, cuando era humano casi se rompe el puño y Cas ni chistó? Pero ahí estaba, frente a la puerta sellada y protegida por sellos, sin poder entrar y cada vez perdía más los nervios... intentó golpeando la puerta con cada objeto que tenía a mano, y luego probó decir el nombre de Cas, hasta que terminó gritando.

-"¡CAS!"

* * *

Siento la demora, pero he tenido exámenes de muerte en la Universidad estos días, realmente difíciles y que necesitan mucho estudio! y ahí mientras leo, aparece la historia hurdiendose en mi cabeza y termino escribiendo... jajaj espero saber su opinión en reviews, y se viene el otro capítulo bastante pronto, porque la continuación, pues que tiene que continuar ya, no?


	3. Háblame

-"¡CAAAS! ¡CAS!"

Los ojos de Dean se volvieron negros por la ira, seguía lanzándole cosas a la pared y a la puerta con solo pensarlo, y al parecer su ira se expandió a su alrededor, porque agrietó algunos de los pilares de las paredes sin siquiera tocarlas. De pronto se escuchó movimiento del otro lado de la puerta, y entonces Dean se concentró en escuchar.

- "¿Cas? ¿Estás despierto? ¿Estás bien? ¿¡Cas!? háblame."

- "¡Dean!... si, estoy despierto, estoy bien... solo, no me puedo arrancar de aquí, los sellos me debilitan y no me permiten salir... creo que ni siquiera puedo tocar la pared directamente... ouch, si, no puedo tocarla."

- "Tampoco puedo tocarla yo... estamos jodidos, Cas, estamos jodidos. Sammy y sus estúpidas ideas, es un maldito discriminador simplemente, mira que decir que cuando vuelva a ser humano se lo agradeceré..."

- "Tal vez Dean, tal vez tenga razón... es cierto que siendo demonio ahora no tienes remordimientos, quizás como humano- oh, he sido un maldito, me aproveché de tu falta de culpa, merezco no encontrar mi gracia-"

- "No vuelvas a decir eso Cas, ni se te ocurra volver a decirlo. Es cierto que no tengo remordimientos ahora, pero Cas, incluso como humano yo... te miraba"

- "¿A qué te refieres Dean? tu nunca- "

- "Maldición Cas, porqué tengo que estarle hablando a esta maldita pared!? quiero hablarte mirándote a los ojos!"- lanzó otro objeto a la puerta.

- "Shh... Dean, cálmate, tus ojos están negros, no es así? quieres hablar así conmigo, como un demonio simplemente? es cierto lo que dije, me enamoré de ti siendo humano, y ahora se que estás ahí, pero no dejes que el mal se apodere de ti"

Dean no contestó, solo respiró forzado y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

- "Cálmame entonces, dime que estás bien."

- "_Hey Jude, don't make it bad... take a sad song, and make it better" _(oye Jude, no lo hagas mal, toma una canción triste y mejórala)

- "Cas, ¿qué est-"

- "_Remember, to let her_ _into your heart, then you begin to make it better_.." (Recuerda, dejarla entrar en tu corazón, y empezarás a hacerlo mejor)

Uno de los ojos de Dean empezó a aclararse, y Cas continuó

- "_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain" _(Y cada vez que sientas dolor, oye Jude, abstente)

_- _"Cas..."

_- "Don't carry the world upon your shoulders..." _(No cargues al mundo en tus hombros)

- "Lo siento, eso ya lo he hecho..."

_- "For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool, by making his world a little colder" _(porque sabes muy bien que es de idiotas ir de chulo, haciendo tu mundo un poco más frío.)

Y entonces el otro ojo de Dean se aclaró y una sola lágrima cristalina corrió por su rostro como Cas siguió cantando la canción que Mary le cantaba para hacerlo dormir, y entonces se vio a si mismo pequeño de nuevo, sintiendo un calor no solo de cuando lo arropaban si no también del cariño que su madre le transmitía, y en ese entonces el pensaba que nadie podría quererlo más y aquí estaba Cas, haciéndolo sentir querido y arropado... aún cuando no lo estaba tocando, y ni siquiera lo estaba mirando a los ojos, pero podía sentirlo rodeándole... y cuidándolo como a lo más preciado que tenía. Entonces recordó también cuando Mary le decía "Los ángeles te están cuidando" y aunque ella no podía estar segura en esos tiempos, Dean pensó que ella no podría haber estado más en lo cierto. Él tenía su propio ángel que lo cuidaba incluso ahora que era el peor rastro de humanidad que podía quedar después de la muerte, a pesar de que todo en lo que pensaba ahora era malo o buscaba la maldad, ahí estaba su ángel tratando de sacar lo malo y mostrarle el humano bondadoso que había sido. Y lo tonto que había sido, "haciéndose el chico rudo, haciendo su mundo un poco más frío" pensando que de esa forma los sentimientos no lo ahogarían. Pero que era un simple humano, y que siempre decidía cargar con los problemas del mundo para que los demás no tuvieran que hacerlo, como si fuera de él la culpa de toda la maldad del universo... por eso había terminado con la marca en él, por eso había acabado siendo un demonio, por eso ahora estaba separado del ángel que tanto bien le hacía y por eso no podía abrazarlo en este momento para agradecerle por siempre ser su apoyo, su refuerzo y su fiel compañero. Por "estar siempre dispuesto a sangrar por los Winchester" y por entregar su propia vida si era necesario. Por intentar salvarlo todas las veces. Y entonces otra lágrima corrió por su mejilla, y se sintió humano como ya en un tiempo no lo hacía, y se sintió culpable por haber tomado a Cas solo porque quería y podía, y porque ahora sabía, que lo amaba de verdad y que desde hace ya tiempo lo hacía.

- "¿Cas?"

- "Si, Dean"

- "¿Porqué has amado a alguien tan defectuoso y quebrado como yo? ¿cómo puedes aún amarme cuando me he convertido en esto?"

- "Ahora estoy escuchando a mi humano, a ese cuya alma es realmente generosa y brillante. Te amo porque amas entregando todo de ti. Te amo porque renuncias a todo por mantener a los demás a salvo. Te amo por ser imperfecto, por ser quien eres. Por revelarte ante el destino y ante todo cuando crees que algo está mal, por hacer todo por arreglarlo. Te amo porque me necesitas, y porque te necesito, porque soy incompleto sin ti y porque muero un poco más cada vez que te vuelves más oscuro. Y voy a darlo todo porque vuelvas a ser cien por ciento tú, aún si eso significa que no quieras volver a verme."

- "Cas, yo nunca, jamás podría querer dejar de verte. Te necesito, como tu mismo lo haz dicho, para mantenerme humano."

- "Si tan solo esta pared no pudiera separarnos..."

- "No importa, Cas. Puedo sentir tu voz abrazándome. Y ya me he calmado. Saber que estás bien es todo lo que necesito"

Levantó su mano hacia la puerta, como intentando conectar con Cas.

- "Estaré aquí contigo lo que dure esto, Cas."

- "De alguna manera, puedo sentirte conmigo a través de la puerta. ¿Estás sosteniendo tu mano en alto?"

- "Si, tú tienes una mano hacia la puerta también"

- "Es que quiero estar contigo lo que más pueda, Dean. No te sientas solo. No vayas a lo oscuro"

- "Estoy justo en frente a la luz de mi camino, no creas que te dejaré ir. Tienes que seguir guiándome."

Entonces Dean fue a buscar libros para seguir investigando, y para que Cas no se aburriera le leía en voz alta. Querían mantenerse calmados, para que Dean no entrara en modo demonio, y que estaba funcionando...

De pronto se escuchó un ruido abrupto desde dentro de la habitación de Cas

- "¿Cas? ¿¡Cas!? ¿Estás bien? ¿qué pasó?"

- "ugh, De-Dean..." la voz de Castiel sonaba muy baja, como si hubiese sido herido...

Entonces Dean se fue a negro. ya no podía soportar no saber que pasaba con el ángel, y temía que se muriera y el no pudiera hacer nada. Entonces simplemente se abalanzó contra la puerta con todo lo que tenía. No podía moverse bien porque había quedado atrapado en una trampa diablo y le afectaba. Pero no se detendría, y siguió abalanzándose en contra de la pared y los sellos, poco a poco fue siendo herido de alguna forma por estos y por los golpes, ya que le debilitaban, pero estaba consiguiendo dañar la puerta, mientras se dañaba a si mismo... ya estaba sangrando un buen resto. La impotencia lo hacía gritar, porque lo que hacía era extremadamente lento y necesitaba ver a Castiel. Necesitaba verlo AHORA, tenía que confirmar que el ángel no fuera destruido por la gracia que no le pertenecía, o que le pasara algo más. Demonios, le daba miedo incluso que se tropezara con algo o que siquiera se golpeara el dedo meñique del pie con uno de los bordes de la cama; simplemente no soportaba la idea de que estuviera sufriendo y el no pudiera ayudarlo.

- "Dean, Dean, cálmate... ugh!" La voz de Cas sonaba adolorida, y preocupada porque Dean sonaba cada vez más desesperado

- "NOO! CAS!" una lágrima se asomó de nuevo, de pura frustración.

* * *

Hoy tuve una prueba gigante, de anemias hemoliticas x'D así que no había terminado el capitulo porque estaba estudiando... espero leer sus comentarios! se que tal vez el final es un poco... redundante pero necesitaba que fuera así para continuar la idea el siguiente episodio, además... las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles, ¿cierto? después de todo, estamos frente a una situación complicada.


	4. No me dejes

Dean seguía golpeando la puerta con impotencia y no podía evitar las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos. Estaba desesperado, pero no como demonio, si no como humano. Continuaba dañando su cuerpo mientras intentaba abrir la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Aún cuando escuchó la puerta del búnker abrirse no se dio la vuelta a mirar. No dejó de golpear la puerta y gritarle a Cas para saber que aún estaba consciente.

- "Cas! Cas, dime que estás bien. No me dejes solo."

La voz de Cas era muy débil como para que pudiera escucharla con claridad.

- "Caaas! qué rayos te pasó?"

La voz de Dean sonaba muy afligida como para que Sam, que había llegado, no se preocupara. Un día había bastado para el tema del wendigo y el tiempo lo había gastado principalmente en la carretera, un simple wendigo era demasiado fácil de acabar, simplemente correr lo suficientemente rápido como para que no lo alcanzara desprevenido, y lanzar lo suficientemente fuerte las bengalas como para que se incinerara pronto. Al llegar abajo y ver a Dean sangrando y llorando desesperado frente a la puerta, se apresuró a abrir una brecha en la trampa del diablo y a alejar a Dean de la puerta.

- "Dean, ¿qué pasó?"

- "Es Cas, a Cas le pasa algo Sammy, ayúdale por favor... no me responde, no se que le pasa, y no puedo ayudarlo"

Sam no había visto a su hermano desde hace mucho, pensó. No así, no tan ... "Dean" Era puro humano, pura desesperación por ayudar al ángel que al parecer estaba sufriendo, era él y su infinita búsqueda de cargar con los problemas del resto y salvar gente. Abrió rápidamente la puerta, y se encontró con Castiel revolcándose en el suelo. Dean confiaba en su hermano, y de todas formas no podía pasar así que se quedó arrodillado en el suelo mirando como Sam tomaba a Cas para dejarlo sobre la cama y examinarlo. Apenas era consciente de las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas y no podía contenerlas. En todo lo que pensaba era en hacer que Cas estuviera bien. A cualquier costo.

- "Es la gracia" - sentenció Sam

- "Por supuesto que es la gracia, se está extinguiendo y se quiere llevar a Cas con ella."

- "Dean, no sé como ayudarlo."

- "Primero hay que sacarle esa cosa, antes de que lo haga explotar. Tendrás que sacar algunos sellos primero, y traerlo fuera para que yo pueda sanarlo luego del corte"

- "Pero no es necesario que tomes fuerza de algún alma humana para tus acciones o algo?"

-"Knight of Hell, bitch."

Sam no perdió más tiempo discutiendo y debilitó algunos sellos para que los poderes de Dean no se vieran afectados, entonces sacó a Cas y dejó que Dean lo cargara hasta su habitación, en donde recostó a Castiel gentilmente y procedió a buscar su espada angelical.

-"¿Y solo vas a cortarlo? ¿no hay que decir palabras en enoquian o algo?"

-"Esperemos que no, por lo que dijo Cas hace tiempo solo hay que cortar el cuello y esperar a que salga la gracia por si sola, o lo que quede de ella"

-"¿Y si se muere, o explota, o algo?"

-"Entonces sal de la habitación solo para estar seguros"

Dean empujó a su hermano fuera con solo pensarlo y el gesto de su mano, cerrando la puerta. Sam obviamente no estuvo feliz con esto, y empezó a golpear. Pero simplemente lo dejó, que probara un poco de su propia medicina.

No se puede decir que cortarle la garganta a Castiel fue fácil, a pesar que con la ayuda de sus poderes pudo inmovilizarlo y asegurarse así que el corte no fuera demasiado profundo o que ocurriera algún error, pero era el simple hecho de acuchillarlo él mismo, jamás se hubiera imaginado hacerlo después de tanto tiempo como aquella primera vez que se encontraron en el establo que supuestamente estaba preparado para todo, y sin embargo no le hizo ni pio a Castiel. Ahora la situación era tan distinta, no quería acuchillarlo, no quería hacerle daño, y más aún, sabiendo que en serio ahora podría dañarlo, por lo débil que lo mantenía su situación. Pero no habían más ideas, y se acababa el tiempo; sólo estaba la opción de intentar quitarle esa gracia que tanto mal le hacía.

Una vez hecho el corte, la gracia empezó a abandonar por partes a Castiel. No era una corriente fluida y azul brillante como había visto Dean que era la gracia de Anna, si no más bien apagada, como enferma, y discontinua. El pulso de Castiel disminuía, la sangre empezaba a manchar sobre las manchas de sangre de Dean que habían quedado esparcidas por todas partes, y Dean supo que esto debía ser rápido, o perdería a Cas. Y lo perdería como humano, mientras seguiría siendo un caballero del infierno. Eso no podría estar bien, ni ahora ni nunca. Necesitaba a Cas el ángel en su hombro, el ángel que siempre estaba ahí y él necesitaba ser el humano que era antes.

El último resquicio de gracia dejó el cuerpo de Castiel, y Dean se apresuró a sanarlo. No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo hacerlo, nunca antes lo había hecho, pero se le ocurrió que la necesidad le diría como. Y así fue. Se sintió algo debilitado pero no le importó, solo quería ver a Cas abrir los ojos de nuevo. Al parecer ya no iba a explotar, así que abrió la puerta y le lanzó el frasquito con la gracia a Sam quien entraba curioso a ver que pasaba.

-"Entonces, ¿todo bien?"

-"No sé lo que pueda ser llamado "bien", Sam... Sobre todo cuando es de un ángel que se acaba de convertir en humano por segunda vez."

-"Lo que quiero saber es si sobrevivirá, Dean. Si lo sanaste bien y despertará pronto."

-"Por supuesto que lo sané! No sé porqué no despierta o si despertará en seguida o mañana o en un mes, lo que si se es que aquí estaré para cuando él abra los ojos."

* * *

Estaba en un lugar con demasiada luz. Se escuchaban sonidos como de una discusión, pero muy a lo lejos. Cuando sus ojos lograron adaptarse a la repentina claridad, pudo verlo. Un extenso prado verde, seguido de un bosque. Sin personas ni animales, todo en perfecto silencio a excepción del riachuelo que se escuchaba correr bastante cerca. No sabía dónde estaba porque jamás había estado ahí antes. Y a decir verdad, era muy pacífico. Le daba una sensación de comodidad, como el cielo que le gustaba, en el que siempre había alguien elevando una cometa en el cierlo azul sin nubes. Similar, pero no la misma sensación. Aquí todo era extremadamente sencillo, como quien diría "blanco o negro", en el cielo que a él le gustaba estaba bien, pero persistía esa esencia humana de errores que podían (o tal vez no, como lo del suicido del artista) ser solucionados. Aquí todo parecía ser absoluto. No sabía si estaba vivo o muerto, tampoco estaba seguro de que estuviera en el cielo. Pero no le quedaba más que hacer que caminar. Y eso hizo.

Primero buscó el riachuelo, y sin conocer su impulso simplemente se lanzó al agua. Disfrutó la sensación de las gotas de agua corriendo por su cara, la frescura en su cuerpo y no es que hiciera calor, ni frío, pero simplemente se sintió a gusto. Caminó por el agua un rato, y cuando llegó al bosque salió del agua para caminar entre los árboles. Le recordó al purgatorio, pero este lugar no estaba lleno de seres malignos, no al menos que pudiera sentir. Pasado el bosque se abrió ante él un páramo. El riachuelo a esta altura se podía considerar río, cosa curiosa pero ahí estaba, saludándolo en el fondo, rodeando una montaña. Había un camino entre los pequeños arbustos a su alrededor, por lo que decidió seguirlo. Luego de poco caminar, pudo divisar a lo lejos a alguien que se movía entre lo que parecía una extensión de flores, y estaba cuidando de ellas, al parecer muy concentrado... Castiel decidió acercarse entonces, seguramente aquel señor entre las flores podría darle alguna información.

* * *

Qué pasó aquí? -no sé, una idea loca, muy loca surgió de pronto luego de un drama que hicimos en un juego con la Paz... así que Paz, this is for you and because of you. ¿Porqué me demoré tanto? La U, la U... ayer tuve dos examenes y estoy de muerte... y el jueves y viernes hay más, y trabajos, y pasantías, y me muero :C Pero bueno, aquí está y espero que les guste, se que ha evolucionado diferente la historia a como se podría esperar, pero bueno, cualquier cosa puede pasar, las probabilidades son infinitas!


	5. Tú mandas

Había un camino entre los pequeños arbustos a su alrededor, por lo que decidió seguirlo. Luego de poco caminar, pudo divisar a lo lejos a alguien que se movía entre lo que parecía una extensión de flores, y estaba cuidando de ellas, al parecer muy concentrado... Castiel decidió acercarse entonces, seguramente aquel señor entre las flores podría darle alguna información.

* * *

Avanzó a paso firme, y cuando estuvo a unos 50 metros del jardinero, sintió que algo le quemaba a través de la ropa a la altura del muslo. Se registró entonces el bolsillo del pantalón y encontró el origen del calor. No esperaba encontrarlo ahí, después de todo él se lo había devuelto a Dean. Miró en dirección al jardinero, no parecía haberse enterado de nada. Siguió caminando entonces, y cuando estuvo a escasos 5 metros, se detuvo.

- "Dame eso Castiel, es mío"

- "Eso es difícil de decir, yo que recordara, este amuleto es de Dean. Sabía que solo brillaría en tu presencia pero... además eso es muy relativo, técnicamente, todo es tuyo."

- "Bien Castiel, lo entiendes, entonces dámelo."

El amuleto escapó de la mano de Castiel y se podría decir que parecía un hada al ser tan brillante y volar entre las flores hasta perderse.

- "Eres humano de nuevo entonces, de otra forma no podrías verme."

- "No lo sé, no lo recuerdo. Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba muriéndome a causa de la gracia que se extinguía... luego simplemente estaba aquí. Por cierto, ¿dónde es esto?"

- "La tierra."

- "¿La tierra? , pero-"

- "Si, es la tierra. No hay gente porque no quiero que la haya, y bueno sabrás, que puedo hacer prácticamente todo lo que quiero."

- "Lo sé. Lo que no sé es que hago aquí. Perdí el número de veces que te llamé y busqué desesperadamente... No entiendo porqué ahora, cuando dejé de buscarte, cuando ya ni siquiera estaba pensando más en ti, te muestras así, tan fácil."

- "Todo sucede cuando tiene que pasar"

- "Y tu trabajas de formas misteriosas, ¡lo sé! maldición. Entonces, ¿eso es todo? voy a morir. Dean seguirá siendo un caballero del infierno y Sam seguirá destrozandose, y yo estaré muerto sin poderles ayudar."

- "Dean escogió eso para si mismo"

-"NO! no lo hizo! él no tenía idea de que eso le pasaría, él solo quería arreglar el desastre de Abbadon, ella estaba destrozando todo a su paso!"

- "Yo les mandé a decir, que no se metieran más."

- "Pero ellos no podían saber que algo estaba mal y simplemente dejarlo estar! permitir todas esas muertes!"

- "Ellos podrían, nadie les pidió que se preocuparan"

- "Pero saberlo y no hacer nada los haría malas personas! y tú mejor que cualquiera sabe que ellos son los Winchesters, maldición! Ellos no pueden quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como explota el mundo, se sienten responsables!"

- "Exacto. Ellos son los Winchesters. Y tu caíste por Dean, en todos los sentidos que es posible para un ángel caer, y aún sigues protegiéndolo, aún cuando ahora es un demonio."

- "Fue la marca, no lo dejó morir y lo convirtió... en eso. Pero lo arreglaremos, se que lo lograremos."

- "¿A pesar de todo sigues viendo esperanza?" .- Levantó por primera vez la cabeza para mirar fijamente a Castiel.

- "Yo creo en él. Y creo en Sam también, se que lo haremos... los tres, seremos suficientes" .- Fue todo lo que pudo decir

Porque el valor no le dio para más. Y es que estaba por primera vez viendo el rostro de su padre, y era indescriptible. Siquiera intentar decir el color de sus ojos era difícil porque eran de todos los colores e incluso los que no sabía que existían. Era tal vez una persona que edad pero luego su rostro se veía completamente joven. Era infinito. Tampoco podía definir el color de su cabello y no sabía si era largo o corto. Solo podía afirmar que él era sin duda su padre y el creador de todo. Creía que la expresión de su padre era de enojo, pero entonces vio relajarse su mirada y una sonrisa en su rostro, ahora le miraba con aprobación.

- "Eso está bien Castiel. Por algo ustedes son elegidos. No me equivoqué cada vez que impedí que murieras, porque tú debes estar con ellos y ayudarlos."

- "Por ahora estamos sin pistas, y Metatron no coopera, Caín se mantiene fuera del mapa..."

- "Está bien que Caín se libere de su marca... ya ha pasado muchos siglos cargándola injustamente. Hay otra forma de eliminarla, y es haciendo que su portador sea feliz. Literalmente llenándolo de positivismo, la marca no podrá convivir con eso y desaparecerá. Obviamente debilitará a Dean horriblemente y quizás sea necesario el exorcismo redintegra para que deje ser demonio, y su supervivencia dependerá de tu elección. Ahora debes volver con ellos. Y la elección será : ¿humano o ángel?...

Castiel sentía ahora la voz de su padre alejándose y el páramo se borraba lentamente. Luego todo quedó negro, y pudo escuchar la voz de Sam sonando preocupado:

- "¿Seguro que estará bien?"

- "Vamos despierta, bella durmiente" .- Dean se escuchaba muy cerca y pudo sentir presión sobre su rostro.

Cuando al fin abrió los ojos se encontró con el rostro de Dean encima suyo, lo estaba besando. Un simple beso, casto y corto y Dean al sentir que Cas abrió los ojos se separó.

- "Es la bella durmiente Sammy!"

- "Si pero tú no eres un principe, Dean. Es una farsa..."

- "¿Cómo estás, Cas?".- Dean lucía preocupado.

Cas simplemente lo abrazó.

- "Ok, yo iré a buscar algo de comida para el bello durmiente" .- Sam salió de la habitación.

Se miraron entonces, como tantas veces lo habían hecho antes, profunda e intensamente, como esperando encontrar las respuestas a las interrogantes más grandes del universo en los ojos del otro, y Dean lo vio. Supo que Cas estuvo en realidad en otra parte.

- "¿Qué pasó Cas? cuéntamelo todo."

- "Conocí... alguien a quien nunca esperé conocer."

Dean desechó rápidamente opciones: alguien famoso... a Cas no le interesaba. Algún ser sobrenatural.. ¿habría alguno que Cas no conociera?. Solo podía ser alguien a quien dejó de buscar hace algunos años. Solo frente a quien brillaría su amuleto.

- "¿Cómo supiste que era él?"

- "Él me lo hizo saber. Tu amuleto apareció de la nada en mi bolsillo, empezó a brillar y tu sabes, que solo brillaría en su presencia. Además, cuando me miró... simplemente lo supe. Es mi padre después de todo."

- "... seguro te dijo que te alejaras de mi, sobre todo ahora que soy-"

- "No. De hecho me dijo como sanarte. Y sanarte es lo que vamos a hacer."

- "¿Y de tu gracia?"

- "No pronunció palabra sobre eso, además, el trabaja de f-"

- "Oh no, no se te ocurra decirlo" - Le dio un beso para que se callara la boca.

Cas pasó los brazos detrás de la cabeza de Dean para acercarlo y así poder besarlo más profundamente. Parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, y por eso quería a Dean hambrientamente. Dean se dejó hacer, no quería agitar al ángel (ahora humano pero para Dean Cas siempre sería su ángel) que recién estaba despertando luego de casi morir, por lo que no luchó cuando Cas lo tumbó en la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Acarició dulcemente la espalda de su ángel mientras este lo besaba sin tregua y recorría su torso con prisa con sus manos.

- "Dean, cierra la puerta por favor."

- "Cas, necesitas descansar-"

- "Lo único que necesito es a ti"

- "Si tú lo dices"- Dean cerró la puerta y prendió la radio.

Simplemente la dejó sonar en cualquier estación. No quiso moverse más que para acariciar a Cas, y lo dejó hacer lo que quisiera. Una vez se deshicieron de sus camisetas, Cas murmuró en su oreja un "te amo" y besó su cuello. Lo besó como si fuera lo más preciado, y Dean sintió que no lo merecía. Que era un demonio, lo más bajo, y que aún así Cas lo amaba con todo lo que podía. La radio puso un tema de una banda británica a la que pocas veces había escuchado, y que por supuesto no había puesto atención. Menos ahora, que estaba concentrado en Cas, pero siguió sonando.

_I know you've suffered, but I don't want you to hide _(Se que haz sufrido, pero no quiero que te escondas)

- "No pienses estupideces, Dean."

- "Yo no he pensado nada."

- "Te amo porque quiero hacerlo. No creas que no mereces ser feliz, incluso siendo demonio, se que eres tú, eres mi Dean"

_Soothing, I'll make you feel pure. Trust me, you can be sure _(Tranquilo, te haré sentir puro. Créeme, puedes estar seguro)

- "Estoy sucio por esta marca, soy lo peor, te hice caer y tengo impulsos asesinos."

- "Escucha"

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart _(Quiero conciliar la violencia en tu corazón)

- "Pero Cas-"

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past _(Quiero exorcizar los demonios de tu pasado)

- "I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart". Y Dean yo se que tienes muchos, y que no te permites ser feliz, pero tienes que hacerlo

- "Tu mandas ahora Cas, creeré en lo que me digas"

- "Entonces bésame"

* * *

Y aún quedan pruebas i_i pero al menos se que tengo un ramo pasado con honores (algo es algo). La verdad, esta parte me sorprendió cuando apareció en mi cabeza, y creo que es algo críptica, porque como lo veo, hay mucho que fue dicho pero siento que Cas no se dio cuenta. Ya verán en el siguiente capítulo a qué me refiero, y bueno, espero sus comentarios, me gusta saber lo que piensan. Saludos!


End file.
